ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ageriffic
Ageriffic is the nineteenth episode altogether and is the sixth episode of the second season. Synopsis Jared makes an aging device that changes people's age. The Episode and friends are talking. Brendan: So anyway… I got bored and… comes in! Jared: DIE! Galapagus, who turns 7 years old. Galapagus: Oh no! THEME SONG Brendan: Wow! Galapagus got younger! Roy: How is that cool? Brendan: I dunno… shoots Roy, he turns 30, then Jared shoots Brendan, who turns 20. Brendan: Oh well… Roy: I DON’T WANNA BE 30 YET! Brendan: Oh well… into Bug Bomber. Bug Bomber: I have no idea why I picked this alien… a ball and launches it at Jared, in which the latter dodges and tapes Bug Bomber to a wall. Bug Bomber: LET ME GO! Jared: No! Galapagus: his powers to blow Jared away… But he isn’t old enough to do any damage. Aw man… Jared: MWAHAHAHAHAH! away… Bug Bomber: COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT! END SCENE Brendan, Roy and Galapagus are going through the park. Galapagus: My legs are tired… Brendan: Tough… Roy: Don’t be like that, Brendan… spot Jared turning other people different ages. Galapagus: Oh no! Brendan: I know! into Rage Tiger and attacks Jared Rage Tiger: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING JARED BARRED! IF YOU TRY AND TURN ANYONE ELSE INTO A KID! YOUR GONNA FEEL THE WRATH OF RAGE TIGER! AND THEN YOU’LL FEEL IT AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND AG- '''Galapagus: Okay! We get it! Tiger continues to fight Jared Rage Tiger: '''COME ON! GIMME ALL YA GOT! '''Jared: away laughing… Rage Tiger: '''COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT! END SCENE Galapagus: Notice that every time Jared fled from you, you ended up saying “Come back here and fight”? Brendan: Yeah… Roy: Look! Jared: MwAHHAHAHAHA! Now I will destroy the world by making the earth age back when it was first born! Brendan: Not if we can help it! Jared: You again? Time to die! turns into Roy. Spinball: W-what? Roy: You’re… Me? Spinball: But I don’t remember scanning you! Roy: Hmm… Ah! When you scanned Galapagus, you must have scanned me by accident! Spinball: Ahh! That’s why it said “2 DNA SAMPLES ADDED!” Roy: Yeah! into his Arburian Pelarota form. and Roy begin to roll into Jared, who dodges expertly. Spinball: That gun! We need to get it off of him! Roy: Right! two Arburian Pelarotas begin rolling into Jared again, this time, Roy unrolls and pins Jared down, Spinball gets the gun. Spinball: Now what? Roy: Turn us back! Spinball: Got it! accidently breaks it, suddenly, a shockwave happens, everyone is turned back to normal age. Spinball: I did it! Galapagus: I’m back to my normal age! Roy: So are we! Jared: You haven’t seen the last of me! END SCENE police have arrived are arresting Jared. Jared: You haven’t seen the last of me! Brendan: You said that approximately 10 minutes ago… Roy: Yeah… Galapagus: So… What do you wanna do? Brendan: Make people miserable by making them listen to Justin Bieber and Nickelback? Roy: Sounds good to me! THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Jared Barred Aliens Used *Bug Bomber *Rage Tiger *Spinball (first appearance) Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Explorertotodile Category:Episodes